<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can’t keep my hands for myself by dearseokies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966967">I can’t keep my hands for myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearseokies/pseuds/dearseokies'>dearseokies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Dating, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, They get caught, also they’re neurodivergent and marc is anxious, and it’s a bit funny, i guess, i wrote this at 2 am craving lukmarc cotton candy fluff, it’s just teens dating and discovering relationship and it’s awkward in a lovely way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearseokies/pseuds/dearseokies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka and Marc are discovering what it’s like to date each other and all the new desires that come with it, and it’s pretty nice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can’t keep my hands for myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this even if it’s a bit messy and doesn’t really have a plot i just want them to interact and be cute</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’ve been dating for only a few weeks, so they can’t keep their hands for themselves. Private space has become an unknown concept to them, and whenever Marc is over Luka’s home, they’re glued to each other. The cute thing is, none of them seems to be conscious about it, they just happen to stick to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, it’s not coming out of nowhere. Luka knows perfectly what he’s doing when Marc grabs a glass in the upper shelves and Luka gently tugs at his shirt on his waist level before helping him. He just doesn’t have any particular intention behind the act. It’s natural. And Marc does it too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Actually, Marc is the most tactile of them. When they’re walking side by side, if he’s not always confident enough to hold his hand, his elbow will always bumps against Luka’s. When he giggles, his head pokes against Luka’s shoulder. Instead of saying hi, he’ll greet his boyfriend with a surprise backhug. And when they kiss, Marc is the first one to bring his hands up to cup Luka’s face. For him too, it’s only natural.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marc turns to Luka « Nathaniel helped me noticed something about me with you. »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Really? What is it. » Luka asks softly, turning his glance away from the tv to look at Marc.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re watching a movie in the living room, with Marc snuggled against Luka’s chest. He lifts himself up, shying a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Well... I-I’m not usually so clingy with people, I think you noticed! » They both chuckle at that « But with you I- I’m always in your way! » His voice has a pouty tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luka founds it endearing. He offers him a warm smile « We are boyfriends. I don’t mind it at all. »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marc blushes, he can’t help the smile on his lips whenever he hears something related to dating luka. He’s still processing it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Ir means you’re comfortable with me, I guess? I hope. » </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Of course I am. » Marc mumbles shyly, and Luka coos, cupping his pink cheeks and pecking them loudly, which make Marc laughs at this sudden goofy affection.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets back in Luka’s arms, placing his head in the crook of his neck and circling his waist with his arms. Luka rubs Marc’s shoulder with his thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« I mean, I really am comfortable with you, but I didn’t noticed how I would like touching you and how I would just... do it. I mean- » He sneaks out of their hug again « I’m not doing it in a- in /that/ way you know! Like, that’s just platonic touches... uh- wait no, no it’s romantic! But- »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Don’t panic! » Luka cuts him « I get what you mean. »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marc’s eyes are wide open, starring at Luka « ... yeah? »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luka smiles, allowing him time to calm from his sudden anxious ramble « Yeah. I think I do it too actually. I want to have you close. » Marc nods enthusiastically « Maybe it’s also because we’ve been dating for a short while? And we don’t see each other that often, so we want to enjoy the most of each other... probably? »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marc keeps nodding « Yeah, I think that‘s exactly it! I think that’s what Im doing. »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luka nods too, his eyes wandering across his boyfriend’s pretty face. He’s about to say something corny. « ... Can I enjoy a hug from you now? »</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hopefully, Marc doesn’t allow him much time to overthink his words, and quickly goes back in his embrace, holding him tighter than before. Just letting go to get on his face level and stare at him with a knowing look. When Luka notices, he obliges immediately, approaching his face to capture Marc’s lips with his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It happens again, Marc bringing a hand on Luka’s neck, barely holding a pression to keep him in the kiss, but this time both of them notices the contact as their lips stretch into smiles, and they giggle in each other’s mouth. It’s not a proper kiss anymore, but they don’t really care.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They pull apart for a second, looking at each other with endearment. Luka attemptedly pulls at Marc’s waist. He feels the boy shivers a little, but he quickly allows it, falling with him on the couch, and they’re back to kissing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And this feels like the most wonderful thing in the world. They never were so close to each other before, with Marc almost completely lying on Luka, belly pressed together, and Luka’s bigger hands holding Marc carefully. His own hands are gripped to Luka’s shoulders, and his kiss feels so soft like that. It feels new, like a new level if intimacy made its way between them. Luka trails his fingers, gently and lightly, along Marc’s back, who responds to it with shy and sudden pressure where he’s holding the shoulders, which Luka founds really cute. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They could spend hours like that, taking their time into discovering these new very comforting feels. And time is most likely flying by, because Luka’s mom is back home and the key sound opening the door make their blood freeze in realization, and they both step up on the couch, awkwardly sitting stiff next to each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anarka greets them when she walks past the couch, patting their shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Hey there, young boys! Did ya had a nice time? That movie sure seemed like it! » She sing songs while heading out of the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The TV is playing the credits of the movie, and it looks like it’s been there for a while. This is embarrassing. They give each other an embarrassed yet knowing look, lowly bursting out of laughter. If Anarka noticed something, she sure made a good job at not making the situation more awkward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luka huffs « Hum... got time for another show? » He tries shyly, Marc laughs, just as shy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Maybe not for a whole movie! » </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They giggle, head bumping in each other’s space, settling for a few catoon episodes. They slowly relax, shoulder to shoulder with their hand finding each other, fingers interlocking together and it’s comfortable again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luka puts his head on Marc’s shoulder, making the latter smile, feeling light. He plucks a kiss on his hair and rests his head against him, letting out a content sigh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>